Although known board rotating mounts are available for use, for example, by snowboarders, currently available board rotating mount shave one or more shortcomings. Such shortcomings include, but are not limited to, (i) the inability of the board rotating mount to bind to various types of snowboards (e.g., channel boards, 3-hole boards, and 4-hole boards), (ii) the inability of the board rotating mount to provide 360° freedom of movement without tension or stops for the user (e.g., a snowboarder), (iii) the complexity of the board rotating mount, and (iv) the lack of wear-resistance and reinforced construction.
There is a need in the art for improved board rotating mounts that address one or more of the above-mentioned shortcomings in currently available board rotating mounts.